HPCR09
Rina's Belief! I Won't Give Up! (リナさんの信念！私はあきらめない！''Rina-san no shin'nen! Watashi wa akiramenai!) is the ninth episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 58th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Rina and her new friend, Miyamoto Kanako. Plot Rina starts to become more famous as she goes to more photo shoots. Daichi tells the Cures that she had been working hard ever since they were children, and never wanted to give up. A young girl named Miyamoto Kanako is introduced to Rina, and begins to help Rina out. However, a new villain named Marudeva appears and steals Kanako's Heart Flower! What is Rina going to do? Synopsis Many people have come to see Rina posing for her photo shoots, and with every pose, the crowd loves it. Hanae says that she envies Rina for being so popular. Ayano explained that "envy" was one of the Seven Deadly Sins, and that she shouldn't envy Rina. Daichi laughs and said that Rina had been working hard ever since the two were children, and she never wanted to give up. Hinata looked shocked that Rina and Daichi had known each other since childhood, but Rina soon met up with them, saying she had the rest of the day off. Before the Cures and Daichi left, Rina's assistant came up to her with a girl who looked around 14. The assistant says that this girl is Miyamoto Kanako, and she had been accepted as a model for the company. The assistant asks if Rina would help out Kanako for the day, and Rina agrees. The Cures, Daichi and Kanako leave for Cafe Hana, where they sit down for hot chocolate and biscuits. Hanae ate her biscuit and smiled happily while saying that the food was made from love, and also said her catchphrase. The Cures and Daichi laughed, but Kanako asked Rina why she was friends with these people. Rina set down her hot chocolate, and said quietly that she didn't know. Kanako thought that she had made a mistake by asking that question, and apologised. Rina tried to shake it off and said that it was alright, and asked if everyone was ready to leave for Tsuki Plaza. Everyone, who had just finished, agreed happily, with Hinata saying that Hanae could get some more fashionable clothes. Everyone laughed and walked out, with Kanako walking behind them. Kanako looked at everyone and saw how amazing Rina was: from working as a model to spending time with her friends. Kanako wished she could be an inspirational model like her, and was sad by the thought that she couldn't. The Cures, Daichi and Kanako then arrive at Tsuki Plaza, where Hanae is excited with all the fashionable clothes. She begs everyone to go and try some on, and everyone begins to laugh, and agreeing. All the Cures grabbed some clothes and tried them on. Hanae came out wearing a light pink long sleeved shirt with a dark pink shirt underneath and a white scarf, a red skirt, and knee high black boots. Ayano wore a long pale blue dress with blue lining and blue high heels. Hinata wore a yellow off the shoulder shirt that has a frilly front and sleeves with the hem of her shirt tying into a bow, a cream-coloured skirt and cream-coloured wedges. Rina wore a purple jacket with a white shirt underneath and a purple skirt with short light purple boots. They paid for the outfits and walked off, with Hanae saying how fashion was made from love, and said her catchphrase. Kanako looked quietly at Rina, and her Heart Flower began to wilt. Suddenly, a Desert Emissary appeared, but this was neither Aranya nor Hajar. Rina sensed someone and turned around quickly - to find the Desert Emissary about to steal Kanako's Heart Flower! Before Rina could stop him, he stole Kanako's Heart Flower and merged it with a dress from a nearby store, and it turned into a Desertrian. The Desertrian began rampaging and shouting Kanako's cries. Cologne arrives with the mascots, and he takes the crystal sphere with Kanako encased inside of it. He shouted to the Cures to transform, but Hinata said that Daichi was watching, and they couldn't reveal their secret. However, Daichi hid behind a statue, so he couldn't see. The Cures then saw their chance and transformed, and began to fight the Desertrian. But the Desertrian soon defeated the Cures, and the Desert Emissary laughed evilly. He introduced himself as Marudeva, and Lady Sabakuno Namida had sent him to defeat Pretty Cure once and for all. Cure Moonbeam got up, and kept fighting the Desertrian. Marudeva asked why she was fighting, and Cure Moonbeam replied that she wanted to protect everyone's happiness, and Kanako deserved to be happy. She said that was why she loved protecting everyone, because their smiles give her power. However, Cure Moonbeam's Heart Ring began to glow, and a wand-like rod appeared. Cologne identified the rod as one of the Mirage Wands. Cure Moonbeam took her Mirage Wand and performed her new attack "Moonbeam Shadow", which caused the Desertrian to lose its energy. She then performed "Moonbeam Impact" and purified the Desertrian, and it reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and the crystal sphere became reunited once more, and turned back into Kanako, who was unconscious. Marudeva disappeared, and the Cures reverted back into their civilian forms. Daichi came running up, and Kanako woke up. Kanako said that she had a strange dream of being turned into a monster, but four girls had saved her. Rina smiled and said that was only a dream, but Kanako said that she shouldn't be a model. Rina said her catchphrase, and said that Kanako would become a great model one day. Major Events * Miyamoto Kanako and Marudeva appear for the first time. * Cure Moonbeam performs Moonbeam Shadow for the first time. * The ninth Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Marudeva * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Miyamoto Kanako Trivia * Miyamoto Kanako, played by herself, is a special guest in this episode. She has sung the first ending song for HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn. Gallery Rina Photo Shoot.jpg|Rina posing for a photo shoot Girl_with_brown_hair_and_blue_eyes_by_missustaylorhatake-d5nvci1.jpg|Kanako sad of her not being able to become an inspirational model Cure Moonlight Mirage.png|Cure Moonbeam before performing Moonbeam Shadow Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures